Ashram (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Ashram is current king of dark elf kindom, father of Jane and husband of demon lord Louise. Ashram`s climp to ruler was not from easiest path to sunflower fields. His first opponent was his royal family mortal enemies from other clan. Yes they wanted Dark elf kindom rulership to themselves. This other clan was gaining goods and help from empire to overthrow Ashram and his family lecasy. Many times Ashram tried warn his nemesis Magnus from Empire back plan to only use Magnus to their own favor to gain territories of Dark Elf Kindom. These warnings howewer goes to death ears. Empire taked Dark Elf Kindoms lands and put Magnus as puppeteer ruler over the lands. Magnus howewer knowed too late this and had terrible fate, as he opposed Empire. Ashram formed own group from remaining forces of his people and his royl family. His most thrusted was his rigth handman woman, his sister Tatjana. They fought many battles against Empire, but each strike where futile until miracle happened or can you call it miracle? Well howewer demon lord Louise, who was set free by Endymion and by their little agreement taked intrest of this particly man who figth for his people. Louise joined their rank and begin indirectly help Ashram. Louise didn`t want get involved directly to combat for not get unwanted attention from gods of Terra. Louise help secured dark elf safety from losing more dark elf from battle fields. This was thanks to Louises dark magic which could snach souls back from Underworld and bring back life fallen comrads. Some time between this and during time when Endymion arrived Empire with Hercules to put end Empire reigh by orders from Zeus himself, they get romantic relationship and Jane was born. After fall of Empire Ashram joined Endymion side in immigration wars to resolve problem of races homegrounds. Ashram was firstly sceptical about demigod help, but Louise assured that Endymion s good man and will get things done with result which compomised everyone. Well Ashram was not completely happy about Endymion decidion about give to lizardmen piece land from Dark Elf kindom, but agreeted follow decidion for peace. Same time Ashram finded strange red rocks which he quicly noticed give him power boost what he needed during battles, especially when he was angry. During next 15 years he collect more those strange red stones and combined them together to form bigger stone for more power. He himself stated to Louise and his daughter Jane it was for peace, but both his wife and daughter could see that stone power was twisting him more and more. Louise begin feel strange aura around his husband, it was familiar to her, but she could gt glimpse to which this aura/precence belong until one day... Jane was luckly and fleed from scene as her mother demanded and faced her husband who was not normal self at all. Ashram used Louise weakness not harm her husband and manage to lock Louise with chains, which where impued with light magic to cell... Story Blogs Learing his family heritage and first ``family business``: Immigration wars: Great party after tyranny fall '| 'Great hangover and wise words from Zeus '| 'New problem, where they live '| 'Discussion begin '| 'Discussion heated up '| 'Discussion ended, new conlfict? '| 'Wait there is fishy things going on? '| 'True culprit shows up '| 'Day when kitsune girl saved world '| 'Land for anyone, but everyone is not happy Hero`s demise: Ashram, you are not Ashram!!! '| 'I can`t do this, i am not strong enough '| 'Fall back and new plan | ''You are surrounded give up... | ''Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath ''| ''Hunt for great power ''| ''Ashram gets earth, but Endymion gets wind ''| ''Thruth is reveled, hello little brother ''| ''Evenly battle between brothers ''| ''Battle between wind and earth ''| ''Fall of elf, i didn`t want to do this... ''| Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize '''Another threath to Hyrule: New treath | ''Hero`s comeback ''| Ha, this is too easy '| 'Who leads this army? '| 'New group for world domination '| 'Sorceress has show up | ''Secret revaled, resurrection of war god ''| ''Back from grave baby, Ares is here ''| ''Athena and Endymion versus Ares ''| ''Unstoppable Ares ''| ''No worries god of strenght is here, mighty Hercules ''| ''Ares defeted, but escaped with army ''| ''Second breakup and second gods meeting '' | ''Great battle and rage power of Jane ''| ''Jane dominates all ''| ''I am sorry Jane this is gonna hurt more me than you ''| ''Friend versus friend, deja vu versus deja vu, Endymion versus Jane ''| ''Everything good at end, we guess? '' Devil`s dear son Saga: ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram'' Trapped and Separated Saga: Clash of five armies Saga: Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: ''Bonus Chapter'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Strange thing at planet Terra '| 'Secret organization, we must warn everyone Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Ashram appears as tall man with pointed ears (as elf has), pale skin wearing his armour. His wearing armour is passing in his family lecasy for years.He has also his family sword with him always where he goes. In past when he still used Ares Bloodstones, he had them tached in his armour and most biggest one was in his chest. Bloodstone spreded it veins trough his body and maked Ashram look very hideous, when didn`t wear his armour. Ashram is calm and calculating man with straight goal and plan to gain it. This has come seen in battle fields and in his daily life. He knows when is best to act and get down or retreat from scene. Others says it almsot frightening how he knows to do things. Howewr his own ampious mind is also his downfall, this comed seen when he begin use bloodstones to his own good. He was so interest about them that he didn`t notice their corruptive effect and Ares precence which slipped inside of his head. This may also be connected to that Ashram is willing sacrifice even his own good/life to make his people happy and safe. In his personal time when he is with Louise and Jane he becomes different man. He won`t look anymore so serious and sharp as eagle. He becomes soft and sometimes too godi godi by Louise standart towards his family. Good example is that in outside his personal rooms he is srict towards Jane, but inside rooms he changes to soft and helplessy worried about hers safety. Many times Louise has to remeber Ashram for that Jane is half demon and can surely take care herself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good/Lawfull Evil Name: Ashram, Dark Elf King Origin: Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: at least 400 years old Classification: Dark Elf Date of Birth: 18, August 363 (Current calendar of FOT) Birthplace: Dark Elf Kindom capital Dormaccu Weight: 86 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Studying new things and discover something new Dislikes: Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: 'Married with Demon Lord Louise. '''Family: ' *'''Mother and Father unknow *'Sister: Tatjana' *'Cousin: Magnus' *'Daughter: Jane' *'Future granddaughter/Other Universe granddaughter: Annie' Status: Alive Affiliation: '''Dark Elf Kindom, His Family, Endymion Aheri (Later and only who he thrust from Olympus group) '''Themes: King has to do, what king must do/Ashram theme! Endymion versus Ashram (Ares controlled) Ares influence creeps/Theme of possessed Ashram Truth is revealed. Hello little brother! Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, High 7-C with armour | Varies 7-B to High 7-A | 6-A, High 6-A with Piece of Earth Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity (Dark Elfs could live about thousand years), Elemental and Illusion Magic, Experts at martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-Low/Mid, as under control of ares), '''With Armour of King and Sword of Dark Elf gives Battle Precognition, Extrasensory Perception (Armour can read and follow his enemy energy signature) Attack Reflection via Armour Instinctive Reaction, Armour Telekinesis,' 'Energy Projection and Durability Negation | With Bloodstone | Piece of Earth all abilities ' 'Attack Potency: Wall Level, '(Being Dark Elf with royal bloodline, Ashram has more power than normal dark elf. Ashram could easily punch trough wall with his bare hands.) '''Large Town Level, '(When activating his 'Armour of King, '''Ashram can boost his abilites to match example Lower level angel and Horde Leader.) '| Varies City Level to Large Mountain Level, '(Ashram collected and combined different piece`s of '''Ares Bloodstone, '''to gain different level of power.) '| Continet Level, '(After collecting enough pieces and combined them, Ares taked over his body and gived him power to equally match Endymion.) '''Multi-Continent Level, '(After finding Piece of Earth, Ashram (Ares) could use piece full capacity freely.) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Dark elfs are faster than normal humans) 'Hypersonic with Armour, '(About Mach 8) '''| Massively Hypersonic (Bloodstone gived Ashram speed of mach 150 and 300 in Warrior Madness) | Massively Hypersonic, '(About 1294 Mach, could figth with Endymion evenly) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class 10 with Armour telekinesis | Varies | Class M+ '(Par with Endymion) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class, '(Can punch trough wall with bare hands), '''Large Town Class, '(With Armour Ashram can figth par with lower angels and Horde leaders) '| City Class to Large Mountain Class | Continet Class, '(His punches hurted Endymion), 'Multi-Continent Class, '(with Piece of Earth) 'Durability: Wall Level, '(Base), 'Large Town Level with Armour of King | City Level to Large Mountain Level | Continent Class, '(Contrilled by Ares he could witstand punches from Endymion), 'Multi-Continet Class, '(with Piece of Earth) '''Stamina: Superhuman, (Dark elfs has more stamina than athlete human and can easily outmatch them) | Varies, (Bloodstone gives different stamina depending pieces and if user is in rage. Mostly howewer they are superhuman level) | Superhuman+, (Thanks for Ares posseessing Ashram he can be active for days before needing rest) Range: Melee, Extended Melee with Armour (Armour plus his sword slashes), Kilometers with'' Final Move' | Hundreds of Kilometers '''Standard Equipment: *'Armour of King' *'Ares Bloodstone' (At the past) *'Sword of Dark Elf' *'Piece of Earth' (Temporally) Intelligence: Genious, '''(Ashram has many years battle exprience against many foes. With his illusion abilities he can easily fools his enemies and thanks to his armours abilities Ashram is formiable foe even for Endymion who has gained battle training from Athena) '''Weaknesses: *Using too much Bloodstone drives him more and more deep to rage. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armour of King: '''His family lecasy, armour which has passed generations to generations in Ashram`s family. Armour chooses it next wielder and it is also mark for dark elf king. Armour gives boost to power, durability and speed. It also boost users magic abilities. Amour has unique technique to deflect incoming attacks and tell user where attack are coming from. In other words it gives user like six sense which tells where danger is and even deflect it automaticly it own. Attack deflection works against to physical, energy, elemental and magic based attacks. *'Sword of Dark Elf: Is also object from his family lecasy and only armour wielder can used it as it is connected to armour. Sword can also deflect incoming attacks and shoot energy beams. Sword can also negate other being durability when slashed or stabbed. Sword is dangerous to Horde Leader level demons and lower level angels. Swords negation is so great that it has given even Endymion wounds which not heal in next few hours. *'''Where you lookin at?: '''As dark elf, Ashram can manipulate illusions to fool his opponent. For those illusions include to do douple copies himself, make battle field look different, make look like enemy has won, but in final moment Ashram stabs his foe down and many other. '''Key: Base and with Amour of King | With Ares Bloodstone | With Ares Bloodstone and Ares controlling him Note: Ready, but there migth be changes in future..... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yukon (Hunter Blood) Yukon Profile (6-A versions, Ashram with Bloodstone and under Ares influence) Inconclusive Matches: Joanna Martin '(D&D Homebrew) Joanna Martin Profile '(Joanna with The Radiant Nova Whip and Ashram with Bloodstone and Warrior madness restricted, in low 7-B potentially higher versus 7-B) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Illusionists Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Heroes Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Rulers Category:Elves Category:Kings Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Variable Tier